Fluff Week 2k15!
by KassieMarie
Summary: It's Fluff Week for the Ghost Hunt fandom! I may or may not be on time with these, but I'll get all the prompts done. Stories will mostly be Maru (MaixNaru) centered, but there will be one that has multiple parings in it. Big thanks to Snavej and AmyNChan for starting Fluff Week!
1. Chapter 1- A Dog in the Office

**Ghost Hunt Fluff Week**

 **Prompt: Animals (I'm a day late with this one, but oh well. I blame work!)**

 **Pairing: Maru (MaixNaru)**

* * *

"Bark! Bark!"

"Shhhh!"

I placed my head in my hands. Mai has a dog in the office and she's not doing a good job with keeping it quiet. That was the deal we made after she came back from the store.

…

 _I heard a small whimper come from the office. Was Mai alright?_

 _Curious, and a little worried, I stood up and went to investigate. When I opened the door of my office, I saw Mai's head pop up from under her desk._

" _Mai, why were you under your desk?" I asked her._

" _Oh, umm…"_

 _I walked over to her desk and was about to look under when Mai stopped me._

" _I just dropped my pen. That's it."_

 _I raised an eyebrow to my assistant. "Mai, you know you are a terrible liar, right?"_

" _No I'm not."_

" _Mai, you are a gifted medium, a kind person, but a terrible liar. What is under your desk?"_

 _Mai just stood in front of me, not willing to show me or tell me what was under her desk. We stood there, glaring at each other until a small noise from under the desk pulled me from Mai's brown eyes back to the desk. I then heard a bark. I looked at Mai's face and saw that the color had drained from her face._

" _Mai, did you bring a dog into the office?"_

 _Mai deflated. "Yes."_

 _She bent down and picked up the small dog. "I saw her on my way back and she was all alone. She doesn't have a collar or anything."_

 _I shook my head. "Like I said Mai, you are a kind person, but…" I looked at the dog in Mai's arms. It was a brown and white Shiba Inu puppy. "Did you need to bring this dog into the office?"_

 _She nodded. "I found her in an alleyway and I couldn't leave her there."_

 _I sighed. "You are planning on taking her home with you, correct?"_

" _Yes. I just need to keep her here until I go home tonight."_

" _Fine," I said. "Just keep her quiet."_

" _Will do! Thank you Naru."_

…

"MAI!"

I heard her footsteps approaching and she opened my office door enough to pop her head inside.

"Yes?"

"I told you to keep her quiet. Why is she barking, again?"

"She's getting a little hungry, Naru."

"Then go get her some dog food."

"I can't take her with me, though."

"Why not?" I ask, irritated.

"I don't have a leash for her."

"Bring her in here and I'll watch her while you go get her some food… and a leash."

Mai nodded before closing the door. A moment later, she walked in with the dog in her hands.

"Just put her on the couch."

Mai placed the dog on the couch and turned to me. "I'll be back. Thanks Naru."

Mai quickly left. I looked over at the dog on the couch. She was sitting there, looking at the door. At least she was quiet.

I turned back to my computer and continued working on the report I needed to send to my father about our last case. A few quiet minutes had passed before the dog decided to bark. I looked up at the couch, but she was not there. I then felt something lightly touch my leg. I looked down and saw the dog sitting at my feet. She looked like she was smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I asked her

"Bark!"

I saw her tail start wagging behind her. I pushed the chair away from the desk and turned towards the dog. I patted my lap and she jumped up. The dog sat on my lap and looked up at me and I petted her head.

"You remind me of the dog I had growing up," I told her.

I spent the next few minutes just petting the dog, scratching behind her ears and her back. I lost track of time and didn't notice the door to my office open.

I heard a _click_ and saw a small flash out of the corner of my eyes. I looked up and saw Mai standing there, the bags of dog food sitting on the floor next to her. She was smiling at the scene in front of her.

"What are you smiling about, Mai?" I ask her.

"I'm smiling because I figured out a name for her."

Mai walked over to the dog and I and picked the dog up from my lap.

"And what name might that be?"

Mai smiled at the dog before speaking. "Ko."

"Why 'Ko'?"

"Because 'Ko' means happiness and she made you smile. You were happy just sitting there petting her."

"I was smiling?"

Mai giggled. "Yes, you were. You didn't notice?"

"No, I guess I didn't."

I let a smile creep back on my face as I looked at Mai holding Ko.

"Mai, what else do you need for Ko?"

Mai looked at me, confusion etched into her face. "Why?"

"I'll take you after work to buy what you need."

"Naru…" Mai smiled at me. "Thank you."

I stood up and petted Ko's head. Mai looked at me as I petted Ko. A moment later, I felt Mai's lips on my cheek. I looked down at Mai and chuckled.

"You missed, Mai."

"Huh? No I didn't."

I smirked as I leaned down. "Yes you did Mai." Before she could argue, I quickly, but gently, kissed her on her lips.

"Now, I think Ko is hungry Mai. Would you mind getting a bowl?" I asked her as I took Ko back into my arms.

"Fine," she sighed.

Mai walked out of my office and I followed behind, picking up a bag of food in one hand and holding Ko in the other. As Ko ate, Mai went back to her desk and I sat on the couch. Looking at Mai, then at Ko, one image kept going through my mind. Mai sitting on a couch feeding our first born while Ko and I played on the living room floor. A small smile crept onto my face as this image played in my mind.

"Naru?"

I looked up at Mai and she was smiling. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I said as I stood up and walked over to her. I placed a kiss on top of her head before going back to my office. One day I'll tell her what I was thinking about.

* * *

 **A/N: I love how this came out! Kawaiiness all over the place in this! And imagining Naru holding a small dog like the Japanese Shiba Inu is just heart melting. Mai is one lucky girl.**


	2. Chapter 2- Naru's Obsession

**Prompt: Tea**

 **Pairing: Maru (MaixNaru)**

* * *

 _Ding! Ding!_

I sighed as that stupid bell rung again. I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make Naru his tea. Ever since he got his ankle hurt on the last case, he had me move into his apartment (though we were already planning on moving in together before he got hurt) and bought a bell so that whenever he wanted tea, he would just ring it. I'm so close on taking that bell away from him right now. This is the fourth time in two hours he's rung it wanting tea.

I sigh as I finished making the tea and took it to him. Naru had his laptop on his lap and his ankle propped up on a pillow when I walked in.

"Here's your tea, Naru," I said as I placed the cup next to him on the night stand. I turned and started to walk out when I felt Naru's hand on mine.

"Mai, sit with me for a moment."

I looked at Naru and nodded. I climbed up on the bed and sat next to him. I looked at the laptop screen that was open to a jewelry store's website.

"Naru, what are you looking at?"

"Since I've been on bed rest for a week, I have been thinking about a few things."

"Like?"

"Like us," he said as he looked at me. "I am sorry that I had you move in earlier than we planned, but I am glad that you've made yourself at home."

"Well… I wouldn't say I've made myself completely at home yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"With the way you have to sleep right now, you toss around a lot trying to keep your ankle from hurting too much. I end up moving to the couch so you can sleep."

Naru's eyes widened a little. "How long have you been…"

"Since I moved in."

Naru sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Naru, I should be apologizing. If it wasn't for me getting caught again, your ankle wouldn't be injured."

"Mai, you are a danger magnet. You cannot help getting caught. As for me saving you and getting injured, I rather it be me getting hurt than you."

My heart started to flutter at his words. "Naru…"

He placed a hand on top of mine. "I hate seeing you get hurt, Mai. Anything I can do to keep you safe, I will do it."

"I don't like seeing you hurt either," I tell him. "You get moody when you're hurt."

Naru's eyes narrowed at me. "I do not."

I chuckled. "Yes, you do."

Naru shook his head as he turned his attention back to his laptop. "I do not get moody, Mai."

I smiled as I leaned on him. "Whatever you say, Naru."

I stayed like that as Naru scrolled through the website. My mind went back to what he said. He's been thinking about us, then he apologised about me moving in earlier than planned. He never really told me what he's been thinking about.

"Hey, Naru?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"So, what about us have you been thinking about?"

I looked up at him and saw his eyes gleam. "Get me another cup of tea and I'll tell you."

I sat up quickly and stared at him. He stared back at me, not letting up on what he said. "Jerk," I said as I got up and took his empty cup with me.

A few moments later I walked back into the bedroom.

"Here," I said as I handed him the cup.

"Put it on the table."

I rolled my eyes as I went to put it on the table next to him. That's when I noticed a small, red velvet box. My heart started to pound in my chest as I picked it up.

"Uh… Naru?"

Naru closed his laptop and set it on the table. He shifted on the bed to a better sitting position before pulling me up into his lap.

"I'm sorry that I cannot get down on one knee. This is not how I imagined I would do this but..." Naru took the box from my hands and opened it, revealing a simple diamond ring. "This moment just feels right."

Naru took my hand in his and looked into my eyes. "Mai Taniyama, will you marry me?"

I felt my eyes start to get watery. "Naru…" I said as I stepped closer to him, "I honestly never imagined that you would propose. I always thought that you would just randomly ask me what I thought about marriage then ask me if I wanted to get married."

Naru shook his head. "You really think that?"

I nod.

"I see," Naru said as he closed the box in his hands.

"But…" I started, "I'm always glad when you prove me wrong. And I'll look forward to every time you'll prove me wrong about you Naru."

"So…" Naru said, searching my eyes for an answer.

I took the box from his hand and opened it again. "Yes, Naru, I will marry you."

He smiled at me as he placed the ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my forehead against his.

"I love you, Mai," Naru said softly.

"I love you, too, Naru," I said just as softly.

Not a second later I felt his lips on mine. The taste of tea lingering on his lips as he continued to kiss me. This taste is one I love and one I'll be looking forward to for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Naru proposing was not in the original plan of this story, but I'm actually kind of glad it went this way. I originally had it to where Naru would just bug the life out of Mai with wanting tea, then I thought that him being injured would be entertaining. Then the proposal just… happened. Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Monk and The Priestess

**Prompt: Everyday**

 **Paring: AyakoxMonk**

* * *

The Monk and The Priestess

Ayako woke up that morning ready to face the day. Her shift at the hospital was one she was familiar with. She'll see the same patients she's seen everyday for the past week, making sure they are healing up well after their surgeries. Sure, it wasn't ghost hunting, but the miko was happy with doing ghost hunting on the side ever since she met the gang that makes up SPR.

Ayako got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and smiled when she noticed a small sticky note on it.

 _Ayako,_

 _Have a good day at work. I'm looking forward_

 _to our date tonight. See ya when you get home!_

 _Hosho_

Every Friday, Monk and Ayako would go out to have a nice dinner together, occasionally having a double date with either Mai and Naru or Lin and Madoka. But tonight was going to be a little different. Last week, Monk had told her he wanted to cook for their next date night. She was unsure of how well he could cook, so she had a back-up plan just in case. She hopped she didn't need to use it, though.

Once she was finished getting ready and made it to the hospital, Ayako went through her day as any other. She checked up on patients, asked them how they felt and told them how much longer they had before they could go home. One patient went home that day, but not long after another patient took the vacated bed. But Ayako didn't mind. She enjoyed being with the patients.

With only two hours before her shift would end, a terrible accident happend and she was transferred to the ER to help take care of any patients that did not need to head into the OR. She called Monk to tell him she would be late getting home that night, but it went straight to voicemail. Ayako payed it no mind as she rushed to the ER to help in any way she could.

…

Monk was in the studio with his band having a meeting with one of the top record companies in Japan. If they could impress the representatives, they could get a record deal. And saying that Monk was excited was an understatement. He wanted to prove not only to himself that he could have his dreams come true, but his parents and Ayako's parents as well. He wanted so bad for her parents to accept him like Ayako had. He just hoped being a signed musician would be enough for them… well, for now.

Just before the representatives walked in, Monk and his fellow band members turned their phones off. They didn't want anything to distract them from this meeting.

The band played a few songs and talked with the representatives before they went to go discuss in private the band's future. Monk and his bandmates sat in agonizing patience for what felt like an eternity before the representatives came back in. Monk knew that how their future was going to play out all depended on the men in suits sitting across from him and his band. He just hoped it would be good news he would be telling Ayako tonight at dinner.

…

It was four hours later when Ayako was able to leave the hospital. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep. Her mind and body were frazzled with the last few hours trying to treat as many people as possible from the accident.

Once she got home, paying no mind to a sleeping Monk or the dying candle light on the table, she went straight to the bedroom and changed into her pyjamas. After tying her hair up into a high ponytail, she walked out to the kitchen to grab something to eat when she noticed Monk slumped over and asleep. She rolled her eyes at his bad posture and shook him awake.

"Hosho," she said as she shook him.

"Huh…?" Monk said groggily as he regained his bearings. "Oh, Ayako, hey."

"Hey?" Ayako said, a little frustrated with him. "That's all I get is 'hey'? I get more than that in the mornings. Hell, I get more from my patients than I do from you!"

Monk's eyes wet wide. He stood up and placed his hands on the angry red-head's shoulders. "Woah, Ayako. You alright?"

"Fine," she snapped.

Monk rose an eyebrow at her. After knowing her for so many years and living with her for the past two years, he had learned her different emotions easily.

"You sure about that?" He asked her.

Ayako shook her head as she hung it. "No." She looked back up at Monk. "I'm sorry."

"Long day?" He asked.

Ayako nodded. Monk wrapped his arms around her tired frame.

"Why not you sit down and I'll warm up dinner."

Ayako nodded into his chest.

A few moments later, warm food was sitting in front of Monk and Ayako. They ate in silence for a while until Monk decided to break it.

"I got your voicemail. I hope everything ended up alright."

"A multi-car accident happened just minutes before, so they were transporting everyone to the hospital and they needed me to help tend to patients with non-life threatening injuries. Luckily there were not too many that needed to head into the OR."

Monk nodded as Ayako retold her day. Once she was finished, she asked, "How was your day? And why did I get your voicemail automatically? You never have your phone off."

"Oh.." monk laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "About that, sorry. I forgot to tell you it would be off. We had that big meeting with a record company today."

"That was today?" Ayako asked as her eyes grew wide. She forgot. How could she forget? It was all Monk could talk about the past week!

"Yeah," Monk chuckled.

"How'd it go?"

"Great," Monk said with a big grin on his face. "In fact, you are now officially dating a signed musician."

Ayako gasped as she smiled. She got up and ran over to Monk, giving him a hug. But with all the momentum she had, she ended up knocking Monk, and in turn herself, on to the floor. They laughed at their situation.

It wasn't everyday a night would end in laughter like that with them, but the Monk and the Priestess wouldn't want that night to end any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I had planned to write one part for Maru, one for Ayako and Monk and one for Lin and Madoka, but I've been working on this one all day and I actually don't have any good ideas for the others. But I'm very happy with this. It seems a little not like the typical Ayako and Monk, but I guess that was the point of this one. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mai's Tutor

**Prompt: Lessons**

 **Pairing: Maru (Mai and Naru)**

* * *

"Ugh!" Mai said for the umptenth time in the last ten minutes. She was working on homework at the office since it was a slow day and she had already finished all her normal work.

"I hate this," she mumbled as she erased the equation she was working on to start over… again. It had already been fifteen minutes since she started on this problem… and it was only question one on her homework.

Naru stood at his door, watching his assistant struggle with her work. He honestly found the scene in front of him quite entertaining.

"Mai," he said.

She looked up at her boss with frustration riddled in her eyes.

"Tea."

Mai huffed as she got up and went to the kitchenette to prepare her boss' tea. Naru made his way to Mai's desk and looked at her work. He noticed the mistake Mai made in her process and decided to change it and finish the problem for her. Naru promptly walked over to the couch and sat, picking up a book he has read multiple times before.

Mai came back moments later with a cup for Naru and a cup for herself. Handing Naru his cup, Mai sat down at her desk and groaned as she mentally prepared herself for the math problem she was dealing with. But when she looked down, she noticed it was finished and it was not her handwriting that finished it. Mai looked at the problem and saw where the mistake was erased. She looked up at her boss.

"Naru, did you finish my math problem?"

Naru didn't raise his eyes from the pages he was reading as he acknowledged Mai with a simple nod of his head.

"Why?"

Naru stayed silent.

"Naru?" Mai asked.

He kept his eyes on the pages in front of him. Getting impatient with him, Mai stood up and walked over to the couch. She stood in front of Naru, quietly tapping her toes to the inside of her slipper.

"Naru," she said again, trying to get his attention.

Naru closed the book in his hands and took a sip of tea before looking up at Mai.

"What is it?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Why did you fix that math problem?"

"Seeing the mistake you made on it, most likely multiple times, irritated me a little."

"It irritated you?"

Naru nodded. "It was an obvious mistake that you made. I knew you were not that smart, but…"

"Would you just stop with that? I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for!"

Naru chuckles as he stood up.

"W..why are you laughing?" Mai asked as she took a step back.

Naru stepped closer to Mai. He placed his hand gently on Mai's cheek.

"I know you are, Mai," he said as he gently ran his thumb across her cheek. Naru kissed her forehead. "You do have your moments, though."

Naru started walking to his office, leaving Mai standing where she was, frozen in confusion. It only took a moment for Mai to come to her senses.

"Jerk!" She yelled as Naru closed his door. A small smile crept onto his face. He did love riling Mai up like that.

…

A few moments later, there was a knock on Naru's door followed by Mai's soft voice.

"Naru?"

"Come in, Mai."

She walked in, closing the door behind her. Mai stood across from her boss, a small dusting of color on her face. Whether it was from embarrassment or frustration, Naru didn't care. He always found Mai's blushing face cute.

A moment of silence passed between the two. Naru sighed.

"What is it Mai?"

She sighed in defeat. "Can… can you help me with my homework? No matter how long I look at the first problem and how you solved it, I just can't understand it."

Naru motioned for Mai to come to his side of the desk. He took her homework from her hands and placed it on top of his desk before pulling Mai into his lap.

"N… Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Is… is this necessary? I can pull another chair ov…"

"This is just fine, Mai."

Feeling Naru's breath on her neck, Mai's heart started to race. She knew he was alright with this, but she wasn't. How was she suppose to concentrate on work when she was sitting on Naru's lap?

"Mai? Are you alright?"

Mai nodded quickly. She felt his chest rumble a little. Mai shook her head a little, trying to clear her mind.

Naru moved the chair closer to the desk, picked up a pencil and started explaining the next problem.

…

A few hours later, Mai and Naru were standing outside Mai's apartment.

"Thanks again, Naru."

"I'm actually surprised that you caught on so fast."

"Well, I kinda was motivated to finish the problems quickly," Mai said shyly.

Naru rose an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

"I was sitting on your lap, Naru. It was hard to not be distracted by you."

Naru stepped closer to Mai and placed his hands around her waist. "So you did not like sitting on my lap?"

"Normally, yes I do, but not while I'm trying to learn."

"Well, then I suppose the next time you are having trouble with your studies, I'll just have to help you while you sit on my lap that way you learn faster."

Mai's eyes grew wide as a blush crept on to her face. "You jerk," she said as she lightly hit him on the chest.

Naru gently smiled at her as Mai laid her head on his chest. Mai listened to Naru's heartbeat and smiled. When Mai first started working for Naru, she never imagined that she would have fallen in love with him, let alone he fall for her. But, she was happy and, even though Naru never expressed his emotions, she knew he was happy, too.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't know where this was going to go at first, but I'm happy with how it ended up. What did y'all think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

**Prompt: Trouble**

 **Paring: Maru (MaixNaru)**

 **So, so, SOOOOOOO sorry this is over a week late. Work has been CRAZY! Plus getting ready for San Japan (BIG anime convention here where I'm from), I've been very busy. Well, here is the last day of Fluff Week (like 10 days late. Oops).**

* * *

Naru slowly opened his eyes and squinted as an unwelcomed bright light blinded him. His body felt like it was numb and sore all over and topping off all his pain was a splitting headache. Naru rubbed at his head as he slowly sat up.

He took in the predicament he was in and groaned. He was trapped in a room with only one singular light hanging above him. No exit was in sight and he knew right then he was in trouble. Slowly Naru remembered how he ended up in the room.

Naru and Mai got into a fight about the case. She got upset with him and ran off, leaving Naru to run after her. Once he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. During their intense staring contest, the floor suddenly disappeared from under them and they went into a free fall.

Naru looked down to his left and just as he suspected, Mai was lying unconscious on the ground next to him. Naru inched closer to Mai and started checking her body over for any injuries. As his gaze reached Mai's face, he noticed that a strand of hair was out of place. Naru gently moved the strand of hair from Mai's face and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He could see Mai's eyes moving under her eyelids

Slowly, Mai opened her eyes and blinded as the light above them blinded her. Naru moved his hand from her hair and sat staring at her with a blank expression.

"Naru?" Mai said as she sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"You do not remember?"

Mai shook her head. Naru sighed. "Take a minute and think Mai."

Seconds later, Mai's eyes grew wide. "The floor disappeared and we fell." She started looking around and taking in her surroundings. "We're trapped again."

"All thanks to you, Mai."

Mai whipped her head towards Naru and just looked at him with disbelief. "Because of me? No, no, no. The whole reason why I ran off was because of you!" Mai said as she stood.

Naru stood as well and looked down at Mai, controlling his temper the best he could. "Mai, you always get into trouble and if you had just stayed in the base like I told you to, we would not be in this situation."

"If you would stop treating me like a child, we wouldn't even be here!" Mai rebuttled. "The whole argument we had can be summed up with that. You treat me like a child, Naru, and I'm tired of it."

Naru stood there, looking at her as she told him how she felt. Mai took a deep breath before continuing.

"Naru, I know that even before we started dating, you've been trying to keep me safe, but I'm tired of feeling like a child. I hate feeling like I can't do anything other than dreaming and getting into trouble. I know I can do more, but with what's happened in the past you won't let me. I'm just tired of this Naru."

Naru walked closer to Mai and attempted to hug her, but Mai stepped back, surprising him. Naru lowered his hands and looked at Mai before shaking his head.

"I... never realized that I was overdoing it… All I want to do is to keep you safe, Mai."

"Naru, I don't mind that you're trying to protect me, I mind with how you're overdoing it."

Naru sighed as his mask broke. "I'm sorry. Instead of a caring and protective boyfriend, I guess I became an insensitive and overprotective one… I'm sorry, Mai," Naru said as he hung his head.

Mai smiled at the sight in front of her. Seeing the emotional side of Naru is something she loved dearly. She walked up to him and placed her hand softly on Naru's cheek.

"Naru," Mai said softly as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. He leaned into Mai's hand as his eyes rose to meet hers. Mai smiled at Naru before continuing. "You can be such a pain at times, but I wouldn't trade moments like these for anything. It's moments like these that I look forward to. Being able to see you like this, vulnerable and scared, let's me know how much you care for me."

Naru simply leaned forward and kissed Mai gently. After a moment, he leaned his forehead against Mai's and let a small smile creep onto his lips.

"So do you forgive me?"

Mai nodded. "Always."

"Good," Naru said as he smirked, "because I wouldn't want my trouble magnet mad at me for too long."

Mai gasped as she leaned away from Naru. She saw the smirk on his face and playfully hit his arm. "You jerk."

Naru chuckled as he hugged Mai. After a moment, he stepped away from Mai and looked around at their surroundings.

"Now… How do we get out of here…"

* * *

 **A/N: And done! So sorry it took me so long to finish this! And to those of you who are following my other two stories,** _ **This isn't Arkham!**_ **and** _ **A Guard Dog, A demon and a… Ghost**_ **, I'll be able to start working on them again starting this week. I can't guarantee quick updated though. I'm now starting to get ready to move back to college in a couple weeks plus finishing my last two weeks at work… So I'm gonna be busy (again!). I'll update whenever I can and write whenever and however long I can in one sitting. Until next time guys!**


End file.
